


Day 20

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Cards, Comfort/Angst, Day 20, Fluff, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, M/M, Receiving Christmas Cards, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 18





	Day 20

**Day 20 | Christmas cards**

The way home from the Royal Albert Hall had been a quiet affair. Both of them still trying to process what they’d seen, or rather witnessed. Crowley drove them to Mayfair, where they spent most of the night in quiet conversation.  
The biggest question had been: were they safe now? Was their love for each other accepted?  
Aziraphale told Crowley, matter of factly, that they could use their information against their former superiors.

“Blackmailing them?” Crowley had asked and turned on his side to look at Aziraphale. “Not very angelic of you, but I like the sentiment.”

Aziraphale had smiled and rolled over, encircling Crowley with his arms and kissing him senseless.

**~*~**

After breakfast the next morning they walked to Soho. It was a beautiful day, the snow from yesterday was still covering London, and it would stay for some time because it was freezing, also when the sun was shining and made a Winter Wonderland out of the city.

The shop was warm and felt cozy. Aziraphale bustled off to the backroom, while Crowley placed himself in the south window, soaking up the sun. The hours ticked by, and it was already getting dark when the mail arrived. The guy gave a bunch of letters to Crowley who stared at them in confusion.  
Of course, Aziraphale got letters, but they all had Christmas or Winter themed envelopes. Crowley closed the shop and sauntered to the backroom, where Aziraphale had spent most of the day.  
He looked up from the document he had been reading when Crowley entered the room.

“‘ve got your mail,” the demon said.

“Oh? That’s a lot,” Aziraphale said with raised eyebrows.

“Hnng … yeah,” Crowley agreed, placing the letters on Aziraphale’s desk.

The angel pulled them to himself and sorted through them, his face lighting up.

“Oh that are Christmas cards,” he exclaimed happily. “We should read them after dinner, with a good glass of red and some music.”

Crowley shrugged. he’d never received a single card in his life. But if it made Aziraphale happy, he’d read them with him.

**~*~**

Later they did exactly as Aziraphale had suggested, the cards were scattered between them on the sofa. There was one from Anathema and Newt, one from every of the Them, one from the Young’s, even one from Madam Tracy and Sargent Shadwell.  
There was only one left, and Aziraphale gave it to Crowley with a soft smile.

“I think this one's for you.”

Crowley took it with a confused look and turned it around. It was addressed to ‘Mr. A.Z. Fell & Mr. A.J. Crowley’ and there was no addresser.

“You sure?”

Aziraphale nodded excitedly and Crowley finally opened the envelope. It was a simple card with a snowy village on the front, but when Crowley opened it his heart nearly stopped. He would know the handwriting everywhere.

_Dear Nanny, dear brother Francis,  
thank you for the Christmas card! I was very happy! I wish both of you a very merry Christmas season! Enjoy it and have fun!  
Your Warlock  
P.S.: I’m glad you are finally together now. Congrats!_

Crowley let the card sink into his lap, staring at Warlock’s written words.

“He wrote a card,” he said in a low voice. “Warlock … he … he wishes us a merry Christmas.” Crowley swallowed, fighting his feelings hard.

“You know,” Aziraphale said. “We could invite them all for Boxing Day. What do you think?”

“Warlock too?”

“Of course darling, Warlock too.”

Crowley let his fingers glide over the words.

“I would love that Angel. Very much,” he admitted and Aziraphale placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He would see his beloved hellspawn again.


End file.
